


The Busker

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspiration and Love come from strange and unexpected places.......</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Busker

He sees him every day, on the same corner, whatever the weather.

The first time he saw him he was supposed to be drawing for his comic book. He had a guitar...so, he was a busker. He wondered if he would hear him play, but his phone rang and by the time he returned he was gone, but it was raining heavily.

Now it was a bright brisk winter morning and there he was; he’d decided to call him The Busker. He wondered how old he was, he didn’t look that old, perhaps today he would hear him sing.

He turned back to his work, he had deadlines after all. He heard the first chords...was that a Spanish piece...not bad.

He continued drawing as the music changed to a tune he didn’t recognised....then he heard an angel’s voice.

“You could be my unintended.....”

He stopped drawing and watched and listened.

A small crowd was gathering and he didn’t realise that he’d done no work until The Busker packed his guitar away. He didn’t even remember how many songs he’d played; he only remembered the voice.

Then winter set in and snow fell, and he worried for The Busker as he didn’t seem to have any warm clothes. He didn’t have the courage to do it himself, but he rang the coffee shop near the corner and every day paid for a cup of warm soup and bread rolls, and it warmed him to see The Busker’s look of surprise; he was glad he could do something for him.

The winter wore on and everyday he would sit and listen to The Busker, and he found himself placing The Busker in the comic. His agent loved it and so did the people that read the comic.

He never told anyone that The Busker was based on a real person; it was his secret.

Then one morning after a night of snowfall, he expected The Busker not to be there...but he was, but he looked pale and did he hear him coughing?

He finally gathered the courage to leave his little studio and go into the coffee shop, braving the snow and the cold and the people. He approached The Busker, who was tuning his guitar.

“Hello,” he said nervously.

The Busker turned and he took in a sharp breath...he was as beautiful as his voice.

The Busker smiled then saw the cup and the paper bag, and those wonderful blue eyes widened.

“You’re the soup man.”

He blushed at that, embarrassed at his act of kindness being revealed.

“Yes.”

“Then thank you, it’s very kind of you.”

The Busker smiled again and went back to tuning his guitar.

He suddenly felt a surge of confidence and said, “It’s too cold to be out here, and you don’t seem to have a coat.”

The Busker turned again and he could see a tinge of sadness in his eyes.

“Yes it is, and no, I don’t.”

Emboldened once again he said, “ Would you like to come to my place....just to warm up,” he added quickly, in case The Busker got the wrong idea.

The Busker looked round, as if making a decision.

“It is cold,” The Busker replied, then coughed.

“I won’t take no for an answer,” he said.

The Busker smiled.

“Doesn’t look like anyone wants to stop and listen today...okay. But we should at least be on first name terms...I’m Matthew.”

“Dominic. Its starting to snow again...come on.”

***********************

“You have a nice place,” Matthew said.

“Thanks. Do you live near-by?”

Matthew didn’t reply and it dawned on Dominic that he could be homeless...so many people were in London.

“What would you like to drink? I have coffee, tea and hot chocolate.”

“Hot chocolate please.”

They sat in the warm kitchen, drinking in silence.

“You have a lovely voice,” Dominic suddenly said and smiled when Matthew blushed and suddenly found the contents of his mug very interesting.

Matthew suddenly put his mug down and stood.

“Well, I must be off home. Thank you for the warm drink and the warm kitchen.”

“Where do you live?” Dominic asked.

“I have a place,” Matthew replied and picked up his guitar and his backpack.

“You live on the streets, don’t you?”

Matthew walked towards the door and in a burst of confidence that shook him, Dominic said,“ You can stay here, if you like.”

Matthew stopped, but it looked like he was still going to leave, as his hand was still on the door handle.

Then he saw something on the wall; it was one of Dominic’s inks.

Matthew leant closer, then looked at Dominic.

“That’s me....I’m The Busker.”

“Yes, I should have asked, but....”

Matthew walked towards him and put his guitar and backpack down.

“Why did you draw me and put me in your comic?”

“I...you sounded so beautiful. The Hero is always soothed by The Busker’s voice, it keeps him human. I can stop drawing him, if you want me to.”

Matthew suddenly reached out and touched his face.

“No, no-one has ever cared enough about me to do that or to buy me soup or ask me to stay. Yes, I would like to stay, if you really don’t mind.”

Dominic took the hand that was resting on his face and said softly, “ I want you to stay...please.”

Matthew nodded and The Busker remained in The Hero’s world and Matthew remained in Dominic’s.


End file.
